Bleed just to know your alive
by ginny1306
Summary: ONE SHOT Harry contimplates ending his life after Dumbledore dies, but is she the only one who can save him. Set to the Goo Goo Dolls song 'IRIS'.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, wish I did though hehe. Neither do I own any songs of the Goo Goo Dolls.

He was running. Running so fast his breath had caught in the back of his throat causing him to gasp. He ran so fast around a left corner that his right foot slipped from his balance and he had to straighten himself quickly; fear of falling.

He pushed open the heavy wooden door before him and climbed the stairs two at a time. He reached the room he desired out of breath and going out of his mind. He crossed the room and leant against the cold ledge. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back taking a deep breath of fresh air; he then opened his eyes and caught the thousands of stars winking at him. After letting out a heavy sigh he climbed the ledge and stood there over looking the place he once called home.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

'This is it; now or never,' he thought to himself before wondering how long it would take for them to find his body …lying there …no pulse …just an empty shell. He went to move his foot but the memory of what had just happened flashed before him, causing him to freeze.

"_Dumbledore? Dead?" Ron stared at him in disbelief..._

"_Yes. Snape killed him. I couldn't do anything….so don't go thinking I was some sort of hero and killed Snape in retaliation. Snape got away with Malfoy."_

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life   
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

A tear ran down his face slowly, tickling his cheek.

'Why does my life have to be like this? First Sirius…now Dumbledore.' He thought to himself, more tears had started to fall now and he made no movement to wipe them away.

"EVERYONE WANTS ME TO BE THE HERO…BUT HOW CAN I BE WHEN I'M SO SCARED AND ALONE!" He shouted out into the night, he didn't care who heard he would be dead in a minute anyway.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

He stared out into the darkness thinking of all those who would refuse to accept he was dead when they received the news. Ron…Hermione…Neville…McGonagall…Hagrid…Mrs. Weasley…Mr. Weasley…Lupin…possibly Moody. And then there was the one person who he knew would scream and shake her head widely refusing the most…

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
or the moment of truth in your lies  
when everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

Her long red hair flashed before him and her chocolate eyes bore into his soul. He had been so stupid to start dating her…yes he wanted to be with her, but he couldn't help noticing a pattern with everyone he ever got close to. First he had lost his parents at the tender age of 1, then his godfather at the age of 15. Now Dumbledore a year later. He opened his mouth and whispered her name…"Ginny…" At the same time something moved behind him, startling him.

"Harry…" He turned and looked at the person before him. Inwardly he cursed; he knew of all people she would have been the one to have followed him.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
**_

"Ginny what are you doing here? Go back to the common room." He said almost pleading.

"No Harry, I'm not leaving until you get down of that ledge and promise you will never think of doing such a thing again." She argued; her stubborn streak showing.

"Gin…you don't understand I can't do this anymore. I can't be the hero everyone wants me to be. I'm weak…I'm a loser." He whispered the latter so quietly she had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Harry you're allowed to be scared, we all are. But you must also know that you don't have to do any of this alone. Were all here to help and stand by you." She said as she slowly moved closer towards the ledge.

"Please Harry, don't do this to yourself. Take my hand and step back down to me." He heard pleading in her voice and he noticed her outstretched hand was shaking.

_**I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

"Ginny just go back. I've made up my mind." He replied.

"Fine Harry…have it you're way." Harry watched almost in horror as Ginny climbed up onto the ledge next to him.

"If you jump…I'm jumping too." She grabbed hold of his hand tightly and looked straight ahead determined.

"No way Ginny. Get down now. This is stupid." He argued.

"Dam right this is stupid, but if I have to die too then so be it." There was fire in her eyes and suddenly he broke down. He sobbed hard, feeling his knees hit the ledge. Ginny knelt too and hugged him tight into her neck.

"It's okay Harry. Let it all out." She rocked him gently as he heard his own sobs echoing into the night.

"I'm...so…so…sorry. I don't… want to… die." He cried into her neck. She stroked his hair as she too silently cried for him…with him. Eventually his sobs silenced and he looked into her eyes sorrowful.

"Help me Gin." He whispered and for the first time in his life, Harry Potter admitted he needed their help instead of pushing them away and fighting Voldemort alone.

_**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**_

The End.


End file.
